Complex Love, An Evolution: Collection of Seddie Drabbles
by TheRitingPrincess
Summary: Sam and Freddie going through the ups and downs of their relationship after their breakup which includes dark themes. ON HIATUS!
1. Worthless

**AN: Hey, how's it going? So, this is my first drabble ever. I thought it would be interesting to test this out with Seddie. Please tell me your thoughts through reviews! Will be a series!**

_When Freddie threw the pear behind him to Spencer, I felt thousands of knives splitting my heart open into seven equal parts, just like Voldemort's soul. _

_He treated me as if I don't matter. Is he showing me he's becoming abnormal? _

_I don't like him like this. _

_I fell in love with a dork, not an arrogant douchebag. _

_Be the guy with loving eyes and say "I love you" in a sweet voice. Hold my hand. Make me feel girly again. _

_Then realizing we aren't a couple anymore, I feel like I've been punched in the gut. Everything's worthless._


	2. Manipulation and Self-Worth

**AN: So I took some advice from friends and readers. I decided to expand on the drabbles. So I'm going to write a drabble at the beginning of the story and expand on that idea throughout the story. So, this is the expanded idea from the first drabble I published. More to come next week! Enjoy and please tell me your thoughts through reviews 3**

_When Freddie threw the pear behind him to Spencer, I felt thousands of knives splitting my heart open into seven equal parts, just like Voldemort's soul. He treated me as if I matter. Is he showing me he's becoming abnormal? I don't like him like this. I fell in love with a dork, not an arrogant douchebag. Be the guy with loving eyes and say "I love you" in a sweet voice. Hold my hand. Make me feel girly again. Then realizing we aren't a couple anymore, I feel like I've been punched in the gut. Everything's worthless._

Sam's POV

I knocked hard on Freddie's door so hard that I heard a picture crash inside. There is no way in hell that I'm letting Freddie think that it was my fault he was fired. Also, I'm going to set the rules straight. No more manipulation or dirt treatment. If I have to law down the law, the seattle way? Then, so be it. It might be going too far, but the way he's been treating me for the past few weeks is more than a wound any girl can handle.

The door creaked and revealed a really sleepy Freddie. His hair was pointed in all different directions and wearing his pajamas. He did look good, but today was not the day to get distracted.

"Look, before you start yelling at me and blaming me that I lost you your job. Let me explain something. It's all your fault." I yelled.

"Sam, why the hell are you at my door at two AM for? And you did ruin my job." He pointed out.

"Me? I was the one who called the customers morons, I was the one who insulted other employees and I was the one who failed to sell something to the customers?" I asked.

"It's all your fault! If you hadn't been there, you wouldn't have rubbed off on me." He grumbled.

I narrowed my eyes, "I did that. Are you seriously blaming me for all the problems you cause by yourself? Jeez Fredward I thought you were smarter than that!"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE INVOLVED IN EVERYTHING I DO?" He shouted.

I felt tears at the corner of my eyes, threatening to spill, but I held my ground.

"WHY DID YOU CHANGE FROM THE LOVABLE DORK TO AN ARROGANT DOUCHEBAG!" I yelled back.

"What?" He asked befuddled.

I chuckled coldly, "The way you've been treating me the past few weeks? What, do you love Carly or not? If you do, then can you just tell me and call it a day?"

He tried to put his hand on my shoulder, but I jerked it away, "Sam, I don't love Carly."

I finally broke down, "THEN WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU PLAY ME LIKE A VIOLIN? DO YOU THINK IT WAS FUNNY WHEN YOU THREW THE PEAR TO SPENCER INSTEAD OF ME? YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE I TOLD YOU I LOVED YOU THAT NIGHT, THAT I WILL BECOME A WEAK GIRL YOU CAN MANIPULATE AND TUG ON STRINGS LIKE A DOLL? LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING BENSON, I AM DONE!"

After I finished the biggest speech I've given to man, I fell to my knees, breathing hard. What did I just do?

He gulped, "You don't mean that. You need me around. We balance each other out."

"Yeah, well if balancing me out means making my heart split into seven pieces like voldemort's soul every five seconds then I don't want this as a relationship." I said.

"Then what are you going to do? How are we going to do iCarly?" He asked.

"What am I going to do? I'll be fine and for iCarly, we'll be co-workers like we were five years ago." I suddenly felt like my heart put on a few million pounds. I struggled to keep standing.

"We can't just delete all the history we have like you do with browser history!" Freddie argued.

"Watch me." I started walking from his door and towards the elevator to get back down to the lobby.

"Wait, Sam!" He called from his apartment door.

I stopped walking for a few seconds and turned back, "What? You have five more seconds."

"I only did all that stuff for us to be back to normal. I wanted to become more abnormal!" Freddie admitted.

I walk toward his apartment door. His hair was still pointed in all different directions and he looked like an innocent kid who found out that his puppy ran away. Now, I understood why Carly called him cute back when we were at Nora's.

"Look, that's not abnormal. That's cruel. To be abnormal you have to be snarky and get in trouble. I only ever did physical stuff with you and argued about silly things. You are purposely hurting my feelings over and over again. And, to top it off, we dated a few months before. That is what hurts the most. You were sweet and caring and suddenly you're mean to me again. I didn't even do anything to you." I said softly.

"Sam -" Freddie started but I cut him off.

"You'll be okay. Carly has a crush on you. If you wanted to know, she has had these feelings since we were trapped at Nora's. You should ask her out. I'm pretty sure she's a more positive influence in your life than me." I had a small smile on my face.

Maybe Freddie can finally go back to how he was when I cut off the communication between us. It probably is for the better. Now, he's treating me like he used to treat Carly. Like I was a consolation prize. I felt a burning at my heart once again when I thought about that. We may have hated each other, but it was a mutual feeling and he never taken me for granted. Now, he assumed that I'll always be there. Once I take that away, maybe he'll learn something. I started to walk away for the fifth time today and I heard his voice again. I chuckled softly to myself when I remember how surprised I was when his voice dropped a few octaves.

"Sam, what can I do to fix this? I didn't think it would be this big of a deal!" Freddie exclaimed.

I turned around, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Everything's worthless."

I walked away again and can picture Freddie's confused expression. It was always cute when he did that expression. All the memories rushed to me. Particularly when I gave him a hint that I liked him.

"_Why did you steal Carter's basketball?" Freddie asked with a puzzled expression on his face._

"_Cause I thought he was cute." I said stealing a glance at Freddie. Come on, he should know by now that I rip on guys I like! This is going to take a while._

"_Well, you're going to think this is even cuter." As he showed me the email with a triumph expression on his face._

_Huh, maybe he is starting to develop some positive feelings for me. _

I smiled once again. By the time I went outside I hailed a taxicab to take me home, I thought about all the memories that were created by not only Freddie but iCarly in general. Maybe this is for the better.


End file.
